everyday
by Kuchiki aNgEl
Summary: ¿Que es san valentin?...es concursos, bigotes de colores antinaturales, mercadotecnia, fans locas, flores devora hombres, chocolate, hados madrinos...pero para nada de nada involucrado con el amor...eso se celebra dos dias despues!


**FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN! Se que se dice que es un día en que las compañías aprovechan para vender más y de eso trata este romántico fic ichiruki! Es un especial! Espero que lo disfruten! **

_**EVERYDAY**_

Una semana antes del 14 de febrero.

-COMO!?-preguntaron todas las chicas del coro.

-bueno es que la verdad no sé qué es el día de san Valentín…QUIEN ESE TAL VALENTÍN Y POR QUE ES TAN IMPORTANTE?-dijo la oji violeta.

-no es una persona Kuchiki-san- dijo la colorina- ._.U

-es el día en que a tus amigos y a la persona…a la…que…quieres…le das algo especial; como un chocolate o dulces o un regalo especial…-dijo Orihime sonrojada.

Rukia la miro extrañada, los humanos tenían costumbres muy locas, en la sociedad de almas realmente no tenían tantas festividades como en el mundo, tenían fiestas simples como el tanabata, el día del shinigami, festival de primavera y el día favorito del capitán ukitake…EL DÍA DE LA CABRA CHUECA!, claro que el día favorito de Rukia era el festival de verano ahí siempre habia helados de chappy!; pero un día dedicado al amor era algo…cursi….pero muy lindo, como la navidad y Halloween…se oía divertido.

-suena tierno dijo ella con esa sonrisa falsa.

5 días antes de san Valentín.

Urahara cubrió su rostro sonriendo.

-así que…Kurosaki-san, está en la época de la punzada…-dijo abanicándose el rubio.

- ¬¬#

-dime, has tenido…-se acercó y le susurro algo al oído haciendo que el peli naranja se sonroje.

-ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO! Estas peor que mi padre…si eso es posible-dijo el peli naranjo susurrando lo último.

-lo lamento…pero no has respondido a mi pregunta…-dijo el rubio.

El joven se sonrojo como tomate.

En eso se escuchó un simultaneo¡ Kawaiiiii….Ichigo volteo con cara de que rayos… eran nada más y nada menos que EL CLUB DEL FANS DEL SEXY PELI NARANJO¡..Ichigo cásate conmigo¡ decían cada chica y un …chico…

-Aaah olvídate de ellas Kurosaki… Solo son tus fans.. y bueno aun no me has respondido…

-si…

-y?…-dijo Urahara.

-siempre son con…la enana…

-pederasta…¬¬

-POR QUE? SI YA SE VE MAS GRANDE!

-cierto…ahora tiene unos pechos más grandes y su trasero es aún más perfecto!-dijo Urahara, que recibió un puñetazo en cara patrocinado por Ichigo.

_**COMERCIAL: GOLPES DE FRESANARANJA.**_

_(Dando puñetazos a pervertidos desde el 2001 en el manga)_

**¿ERES MASORQUISTA?¿TE GUSTAN LAS FRESAS?¿TE GUSTA EL COLOR NARANJA?¿TU SUEÑO ES SER GOLPEADO POR UN SHINIGAMI SUSTITUTO?**

**¡NOSOTROS TENEMOS LO QUE BUSCAS!**

**SOLO BUSCANOS EN:**

**W W W. PATEAME_EL_CULO_ICHIGO .C O M**

**O LLAMA AL:**

**0 1 VETE A LA MIERDA FRESA 0 9**

**Y NUESTRAS OPERADORAS TE ATENDERAN.**

**TAMBIEN TENEMOS OFERTAS EL EL MERCADO NEGRO PARA CONSEGUIR COSAS ROBADAS DEL ARMARIO DE ICHIGO AL IGUAL QUE FOTOS DE EL BAÑANDOSE. *¬***

**SI LLAMAS AHORA CADA VES QUE LEAS LA PALABRA:**

**SOPA DE GATO**

**En este fic. XD**

_**FIN DE COMERCIAL.**_

URAHARA SE SOSTUVO la rota nariz y miro al pelinaranja cubierto con un aura demoniaca.

-si te atreves…a hablar asi de Rukia otra vez…te mato…-dijo en tono de película de terror.

-era broma Kurosaki-san, pero creo que ya se que te pasa…

-que?

-eso a lo se le llama am…

-amoniaco?

-NO!

-almidon?

-tampoco!

-amarillo?

-por que pensaste que diría eso? O.o

-suspuse... ¬¬

-nop, PERO CREO QUE TIENES OTRO PROBLEMA MAS GRAVE!-dijo alarmado el tendedero.

-QUE?!-pregunto Ichigo alarmado

-tu…-dijo en tono dramático.-…tienes…PENDEJITIS AGUDA CON SÍNDROME DE IMBÉCIL SUBDESARROLLADO…y es grave.

- ¬¬# vete a la *****…

LAS NOCHES.

-BUAHAHAHA!-Rio malvadamente Aizén, como el villano de shonen que es.

-y entonces…los tres cerditos fueron hechos tacos al pastor en el cumpleaños de la bella durmiente.-dijo por finalizado la joven que cerro su libro, que estaba al revés y fingió leer.

-solo por eso, dejare que te violes a Ulquirroa, fíjate todos los días aprendes algo nuevo.-dijo Aizén pasando su mano por su cabello.

-KYA! Al fin mis metas en la vida están cumplidas! *o*, gracias mañana si me deja violarme a Grimjowm, yo misma lo llevare a disneylandía!-dijo la joven.

-YUPI!

La joven guardo el enorme libro en el bolsillo de su pantalón (cosa físicamente imposible y tomo al ojiverde y lo jalo hasta un cuarto oscurito de las noches)

-nomas…antes de violarme…quién eres?

-así…soy soyaki!, soy parte de…ejem…"LA SÚPER INCREÍBLE LIGA ICHIRUKI, VIOLADORA DE SHIGAMIS, ESPADAS, FUBRINGS, FRACCIONES Y OTRO PERSONAJE SEXY DE BLEACH U OTRO ANIME CONOCIDO; TRAFICANTE DE MANGAS Y ANIME"

-A bueno…

Mansión Kuchiki.

Rukia dibujaba en su día libre alegremente chappys en su tarjeta para su ni-sama también hacia una para Orihime, Chad, Renji, ishida, momo, Tatzuki, capitán ukitake(N.A: ME DA FLOJERA PONER MAS NOMBRES, EN SÍNTESIS TODOS SUS AMIGOS Y MEDIO CONOCIDOS EN LA SERIE)…también una para el idiota cabeza de zanahoria. Pero se vio interrumpida en su labor cuando tocaron la puerta y como ningún sirviente se dignó a abrir ella lo hiso.

-quien?

-buenas tardes hermosura!-dijo un joven con un bigote verde falso y traje de repartidor.

- o.O ¿Quién ERES?

-Soy…tu hado madrino…

-¿?

-:D

MOMENTO DE **WTF?!**

_(10 SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS)_

-no…querrás decir…hado padrino?

-nop…¬¬… es que así está en la tarjeta…soy tu Ado madrino; es que padrino mágico es marca registrada.

**-**eres mi Ado madrino?

-WTF!?

La morena se sonrojo eso sonaba muy feo.

-como que miado…? ÓSEA QUE ES ESO?

-ups…eto…lo siento…

-no hay problema ¬¬**…**ya me acostumbre…ahora voy a ayudarte con tu día de san Valentín! PRIMERO…_**CHOCOLATE!**_

En eso un camión de descargar de construcción empezó a vaciar el chocolate en la puerta.

-ESO ES MUCHO CHOCOLATE!-dijo la morena.

-y todavía falta el helicóptero!

-queeeeeeeee!?

Mundo humano.

Por las calles de Karakura 18 mujeres ninjas iban entre las sombras.

-rápido síganme!-dijo una con un collar edición limitada de chappy.

-hai taicho!-dijeron las demás.

_(10 segundos después)_

Todas van en un camión de pie pues no alcanzaron lugar.

-al menos aquí no conducen como ***** lo microbuceros…-dijo una con orejas de gato y cascabel.

-ya vamos a llegar?-dijo otra con una camiseta de KURISHITSUJI.

-no… -dijo una con una banda de naruto.-y la estúpida de soyaki está violando ahora a Ulquirroa , y es la Única que tenía coche!.

-cálmate, ahorita nos echamos un piedra, papel o tijera y nos tiramos a Kurosaki!.-dijo sonriente la de la camisa de KUROSHITSUJI.

-SEEE!

SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS ESCUADRÓN 6.

-y por eso creo que Peter el panda debe ser presidente…gracias…

Todos ahí aplaudían mientras una chica con un bigote azul falso bajaba del podio y un shinigami con un cangrejo en la cara subía a hablar.

-gracias a richio-chan, por su discurso sobre la alimentación saludable del shinigami…ahora…quien aprueba la pro puesta de hacer una parranda en casa de los Kuchiki?

Todos levantaron la mano.

Mundo humano.

Ichigo alzo la ceja ante la niña ninja que estaba rente a el.

-vera Kurosaki-kun, yo quiero ayudarle a conquistar a Rukia-sama…ese es mi propósito en la vida…como miembro de la "FLIR" (N.A: fabulosa liga ichiruki)

-FLIR?

-SI!, ahora podríamos hacer algo lindo.

-pero…ella es especial…-dijo Ichigo sonrojado.

-mmm…cuando un hombre dice que una chica es especial, es que está enamorado, xD

-*.*

-bien ahora lo primero…necesitamos…120 toneladas de flores!

-QUE!?

-Si esto tiene que ser grande! Acaso no la amas?

-s…si, pero…

-pues entonces dale…-la chica saco un micrófono y empezó a rapear con unos lentes de sol bien chidos.-pues, pues! Dale, dale, TODA, TODA TU TERNURA!

-wtf?!

CASA KUCHIKI

-firmes!

-hai taicho!-dijeron 3 chicas vestidas como el con bigotes falsos de colores; todas en posición militar.

-quiénes son? O.o

-mi querida Rukia-chan, ellas son…"OMHSH"-DIJO SU ado madrino.

-¿?

-"Organización Mundíal de Hadas Sin H" afiliada a la "FLIR"-Dijo el ado mágico.

-oh!, y como se llaman ellas?-dijo señalando a las chicas con el mostacho.

-no tengo idea…pero de momento se llamaran asi:

**La del bigote rosa: mostachito maricon, o m al cuadrado.**

**La del bigote fosforecente: superbigote.**

**La del bigote naranja:…nsnm…**

-por qué le pusiste asi?-dijo Rukia levantando la ceja.

-es que no se me ocurrió un nombre…

-por qué no le pones…-Rukia se sonrojo.-bigote sexy…?

-mmm…no, se queda con nsnm!

-estarán a cargo de hacer las esculturas de chocolate!

Dijo el bigote verde mostrando una batidora enorme en el patio.

-COMO DEMONIOS LLEGO ESO AHÍ!-dijo Rukia.

-porque yo quise ponerlo y se friegan!-dijo la autora de metiche.

Todos: WTF!?

(N.A: LO LAMENTO PERO ES QUE ASÍ HABLA MI MAMA, OH NO YA HABLO COMO ELLA!)

MUNDO HUMANO 

Orihime iba por las calles cuando varias ninjas bajaron de un autobús y la raptaron colocándole una bolsa en la cabeza.

-AUXILIO! KUROSAKI-KUN!

_(1 HORA DESPUÉS)_

Le quitaron a Orihime la bolsa de la cabeza y esta asustada mira que estaba en un lugar oscuro.

-d-dónde estoy?

Una voz tenebrosa habla…

-estas en…¡EL PROGRAMA NUMERO 1 DEL MUNDO, LA RULETA SUIZA!

-eto…no sería ruleta rusa?-dijo la colorina con una gota de sudor.

-NO! Esla ruleta suiza, no usamos marcas registradas!

La habitación se ilumino y los aplausos del público inundaron el aula, era un estudio rosa con focos y formas rojas y azules. Entro un chico con una peluca verde y bigote morado.

-hola! Soy su conductor petronilo tanaka!, recuerden este programa es patrocinado por "la asociación de mujeres shinigami" y "hilo dental, MENTA Y SALUD" ¬¬, pero que nombre más ****.

Lo último lo censuro la producción.

-bien el estudio es patrocinado por la mansión Kuchiki!, ahora la concursante de hoy Orihime Inoue, deberá contestar estupideces y muy rápido o la mataremos y la rellenaremos con dulces!

-QUE!?

-lo que oíste a la autora le da flojera reescribir eso!-dijo el conductor acomodando su corbata verde y sonriendo a la cámara.-AHORA! Saluden a mi asistente la sensei más sexy de bleach y la diosa de la velocidad…YORUICHI SHIHOUN!

La mujer entro con un vestido lago de lentejuelas dorado y una rosa dorada en el cabello. Saludando a todos.

-es un gusto será mejor mostrar los retos!-dijo la felina mujer.

-si, y a los dos concursantes sorpresa…me haces el favor?

-claro!...Tiene cabello blanco y unos ojazos esmeralda, es chiquito pero picoso!

-un aplauso para el ena…perdón para…HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO!

una caja enorme llego al estudio traída Por Urahara y una de las ninjas, se abrió mostrando a un Toshiro atado y con la boca vendada forcejeando.

-el siguiente…-siguió Yoruichi- es el capitán más amado por las mujeres y su espada es de pétalos de sakura…saluden a…

-BYAKUYA KUCHIKI!

Una explosión de pétalos de sakura del techo y con luz cegadora bajando elegantemente el capitán del escuadrón 6.

Aplausos y gritos de locura.

-bien ahora! Iniciemos, recuerden que el perdedor será asesinado y rellenado de dulces.

De repente llegaron "m al cuadrado", "nsmn" y "superbigote" con unos cubos de chocolate enormes. Y los pusieron enfrente de los concursantes.

-deberán elaborar esculturas románticas con este chocolate en 30 minutos, la mejor escultura recibirá…-dijo el conductor con luces de sorpresa.

-este sirviente demoniaco llamado Sebastián Michaels, que hará todo lo que le pidan y perfectamente…-dijo Yoruichi mostrando a mayordomo que entraba por una puerta dorada y se presentaba; Yoruichi le dio una nalgada.-si no yo me lo llevo con gusto…

-tks…pervertida-dijo Byakuya.

-mmm, parece que al fin alguien comerá lo que preparo…-dijo Orihime.

-al fin sustituiré a Matsumoto!-dijo Toshiro.

-INICIEN!

En algún lado entre la sociedad de almas y el mundo humano.

-estamos perdidos…-dijo Ichigo e_e

-NO LO ESTAMOS!...-dijo la ninja con collar de chappy.

-si…además de donde rayos sacaste estos camiones de descarga?, las flores se secaran!

-cálmate! Creo que se quién nos puede echar la mano. :D-dijo la ninja.

-vale…

Las noches.

Soyaki y Nelliel jugaban al wii contra gin y Ulquirroa.

-jamás nos alcanzaran!-dijo gin.

-eso es lo que crees!-dijo Nelliel adelantando su moto de agua.

Soyaki estaba a punto de vencer a gin en la vuelta final cuando empezó a sonar la tonada del opening 1 de bleach.

-moshi moshi?-dijo la molesta soyaki.

-eto…soyaki crees que podrías hacerme un favor?

-que quieres haruhi?

-podrías…hacer de las noches un salón de baile?

-QUE?!

ESCUADRÓN 6.

-SI…aja…las noches?, vale...-decía la chica del mostacho azul mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-que pasa pregunto?- yumichica que había inflado 178 globos.

-cambio de recinto!-dijo la mostacho azulada.-TODOS LOS SHINIGAMIS! NOS VAMOS A LAS NOCHES!

Todos suspiraron habían inflado globos sin parar por 10 horas…

-cara de todos los shinigamis.

Las noches. 4 días para san Valentín.

-gracias por venir…ishida-san, sado-kun…-dijo alegre soyaki.-es algo sencillo asi por favor solo sigan las instrucciones de la decoración; ah gracias Aizén-sama por permitir hacer pequeños cambios a su palacio para esta fiesta!

-serán pocos no?-dijo Aizén asustado pues **no** se usaron métodos de tortura para convencerlo.

-claro!-dijo ella sacando un casco de construcción de su bolsillo, y unos planos de arquitectura

-ahora quiero dos torres de marfil aquí y una plataforma de DJ aquí, también por acá abra un jacuzzi de 100x90…-dijo ella ante la cara atónita de los demás.

-100x90 centímetros?-pregunto uno de los arrancar.

-claro... que no, obvio hablo de kilómetros!-dijo la chica-esta pocilga es enorme!

-hai!

En el concurso. LA RULETA SUIZA.

-Listo aquí se les acabo el tiempo hace 12 horas, pero no hicimos nada porque había comerciales-dijo el conductor.

-ahora…las esculturas…-dijo Yoruichi.

Toshiro había hecho un castillo de chocolate con nieve alrededor y estaba hecho muy bien hasta el último detalle.

-muy bien!, pero…¿Cómo cojones le hiciste para que una nube de nieve estuviera encima de tu escultura?

-años de práctica…-dijo orgulloso el ojiverde causando conmoción ante el público de fan girls que lo apoyaban con carteles.

-en tu caso no sería…días de practica?-dijo el mostacho púrpura.

-púdrete ¬¬#

-BIEN! Ahora Orihime muéstranos que hiciste…-dijo Yoruichi.

Orihime hizo un corazón que decía: "_love you like a love song"_

-como la canción?, la verdad no me gusta el género, pero se me antoja tu chocolate.-dijo el conductor arrancando un pedacito.

-siguiente…O.O

-O.O-DE Yoruichi.

-O.O-del público.

Byakuya había hecho a dos jóvenes bailando bajo un árbol de cerezo, que era su zampakuto, y los pétalo cortaban el chocolate y lo movían haciendo el efecto como si realmente la pareja bailara.

, e-es…es hermoso!-dijo el conductor llorando.

Todos aplaudían y gritaban a coro:

-EL KUCHIKI! EL KUCHIKI, RA RA RA!

-pues al parecer el ganador de este reto es Byakuya-boo!-dijo Yoruichi aplaudiendo.

-me timaron…-dijo Toshiro.

-o.o- cara de Orihime.

Bien ahora el siguiente reto es…

Armar una trampa de flores, con las siguientes:

De repente un camión de descarga entro al set y tiraron varias toneladas de rosas azules y lilas.

-tienen, 2 horas y el ganador…recibirá…-música de suspenso y de una puerta dorada salió….

-este auto deportivo rojo del año! Además incluye portavasos del hombre araña y sistema de sonido marca patito!-dijo el conductor mostrando el flamante auto.

-yo quiero ese portavasos!-dijeron los tres al unísono.

-INICIA!

AFUERA DEL SET.

Rukia miro un camión de carga que llevaba unas cajas enormes y se iba por un senkaimon.

-bien Rukia…ahora el chocolate esta listo, eh preparado algo para ti!-dijo el Ado madrino agitando una varita tipo sakura card captor.-sachicumula, patas de mula, ojos de perro panzón!

De repente Rukia tenía un vestido parchado y desfachatado, tipo sirvienta de el siglo 17.

-QUE RAYOS!?

-AHORA DEBES LIMPIAR TODO ESTE DESASTRE QUE PREPARASTE CON EL CHOCOLATE!-dijo el ado madrino.

-POR QUE?!

-Pór que si no limpias, tu hermano me matara…y no tengo para contratar una sirvienta…serás como cenicienta antes de conocer al príncipe!-dijo el mostacho verde.

-hijo de****!

El solo agito la varita y cinta adhesiva apareció en la boca de la morena.

-ahhh paz y tranquilidad :D

Las noches.

-1,2,3 AHORA!-descarga eléctrica- 1,2,3 ahora!

Estaban reviviendo a Aizén que estaba con un paro cardíaco después de ver el enorme cráter en su palacio.

-es una niña!, en definitiva aquí construiremos el jacuzzi-dijo Nell, ya que fue su cero el que provoco eso.

- ;_; pero mi trono…-dijo Aizén.

-hay uno…en el baño! No seas tacaño!-dijo Ulquirroa con un casco de construcción midiendo el hueco.

KARAKURA.

Ichigo guardo el regalo en una caja marrón, mientras la ninja del collar de chappy envolvía el paquete con papel de color azul pastel y un moño plateado.

-le encantara…-dijo la ninja con brillos en los ojos.- *o*

El sonrió levemente.

-eso espero, no quiero que mi declaración se arruine…

-kya! Que lindo!

El concurso.

-se acabó el tiempo!-dijo Renji vestido como cupido.

Todos con cara de WTF?!

-bien, Abarai…dinos tu opinión!-dijo la gatuna mujer.

Primero la de Toshiro.

Era una bola enorme hecha con rosas azules y violetas, de repente de la bola salían cañones de hielo alrededor y disparaban kido.

-impresionante, se nota que no tienes tiempo libre…-dijo el conductor.

-¬¬# te voy a…

-y ahora, Inoue…-dijo interrumpido la grosería Renji. Todos voltearon pero no estaba Orihime.

-donde esta?-dijo el conductor.

-Miren arriba!-dijo nsmn

-AUUXIILIOOO¡ dijo Orihime dentro de la boca de unaaa…floor..O.O?

-QUE RAYOS HACES AHÍ DENTRO DE UNA FLOR ..?-dijo el conductor con una gotita de sudor.

-Compre pesticidas ilegales… quería hacer una flor gigante .. y ahora me esta devorando!.

Bueno en lo que sacamos a Orihime .. Veamos lo que ah hecho BYAKUYA .SAMA¡

Todos se quedaron con cara de WTF¡ ..al ver aun embajador de algas de 10 metros .. -Ahh .. Esperaba más de ti Kuchiki –dijo en conductor

En eso una mano gigante azoto al conductor contra la pared .. Dejándolo inconsciente.

-Nunca insultes al embajador de Algas .. dijo el noble con aura demoniaca…

-Bueno no puedo quedarme sola .. así que me acompañara ...URAHARAA¡

Aparece en ese instante con un traje y tarjetas en la mano ..

-Ahh no estba preparado .. –leyendo las tarjetas en su mano –EL GANADOR ES….EL CAPITAN HITSUGAYA CON SU BOLA DE KIDO¡

Aplausos del publico

Ahora deberan responder preguntas estúpidamente .. y quien gane recibirá cupones de comida de china..

Rápidamente los ojos de todos los concursantes se encendieron .esto se debió a que los participantes los tuvieron encerrados durante 3 días hasta que aceptaran a concursar..

MANSIÓN KUCHIKI

Rukia estaba barriendo mientras .. su ado madrino estaba cantando ..

-Cenicienta cenicienta .. eres un lombrizienta…-

-Si yo soy una lombrizienta .. tu eres un miado…

-aahh oh estab bien cantare otra.. UN MINUTO FUE SUFIECIENTE PARA QUERERTE .. ¡

-CÁLLATE IDIOTA .. Cantas horrible .. ¬¬#

-cálmate ¬¬

En ese momento Renji entro con Sebastián, mostrándole el lugar.

-y esta es la princesa del clan Kuchiki…-Renji no acabo la frase-wtf? Porque... estas en harapos?-

-pregúntaselo a a miado madrino…¬¬

-tan grandesito y todavía te haces pipi

-es ADO MADRINO!

FALTAN 3 DÍAS.

Ichigo está huyendo de cientos de fans que quieren violarlo.

-ahhhh! NO PUEDO DUCHARME EN PAZ!?

"_MIERDA QUIEN VENDE FOTOS DE MI BAÑÁNDOME?"_

-buahaha! Seré millonario!-dijo Urahara entregando fotos a las fans que estaban muriendo desangradas.

Concurso.

-completen la frase!...-dijo la gatuna mujer.

-NO SOY PERVERTIDO….

**BYAKUYA: **Si lo eres…¬¬

**ORIHIME:** pues si tu lo dices…

**TOSHIRO: **no? Pero eres un imbécil!

-nop, la frase es: NO SOY PERVERTIDO!, TENGO MENTE SEXY!

**BYAKUYA; ORIHIME; TOSHIRO: **pervertido…

-QUE TENGO MENTE SEXY!-dijo el conductor.

-siguiente… "EMOCIÓN POST PELICULA…

**BYAKUYA: **que es eso?

**ORIHIME:** mmm?

**TOSHIRO: **Y LAS ESTUPIDECES QUE HACES HASTA QUE PASAN SUS EFECTOS.

-sip! Toshiro tienes un punto…

-siguiente: "CUANDO ESTAS FELIZ…

**BYAKUYA: "**TODA LA OSCURIDAD A TU ALREDEDOR NO HACE MAS QUE BRILLAR ANTE AQUEL SENTIMIENTO"

**ORIHIME:** …estoy con Kurosaki-kun

**TOSHIRO: **…me la gano Byakuya…

-wow! Kuchiki-taicho es todo un poeta…pero no es esa…ES: "CUANDO ESTAS FELIZ VEZ YAOI"

-wtf?!

Las noches.

Shinigamis y arrancars ya casi acababan de crear el hermoso y mas romántico lugar.

-eto…soyaki-sama…-dijo temeroso hanatarou.

-si?-pregunto ella mientras dibujaba chappys.

-tengo una idea para el evento…-dijo el sonrojado dándole un pedazo de papel.-sé que es algo tonto pero…

Ella lo tomo sin mucha importancia y se quedó helada:

-LO AMO! HANATAROU ERES UN GENIO!; ISHIDA QUIERO QUE DISPARES TUS FLECHAS A ESA VENTANA! ES LA MEJOR IDEA DEL MUNDO!.

-enserio, no será complicado?...

-de hecho eso nos dará un día más de trabajo…-dijo ella frunciendo el ceño- pero vale la pena…tengo un plan…

Organizaciones ichirukista reunión general.

-y ese es e plan…-dijo soyaki en la improvisada reunión mientras uno de los líderes de "FLIR" Vestida de maid se levantó de su asiento y sonrió.

-estoy de acuerdo, así demostraremos que el 14 no es el único día para dar amor!

-bueno…ahora todos hagan lo que tengan que hacer y sobretodo HAGAN ICHIRUKI!-Dijo panda-dono.

-HAI!-dijeron los demás en la sala.

14 de febrero.

Ichigo suspiro…la idea no estaba mal, según le explico la chica ninja… pero realmente quería ver a Rukia, además en la escuela no fue ninguno de sus amigos y soporto 58 declaraciones de varias chicas y un par de chicos…sonrió no tenía por qué esperar al baile y le venía valiendo madres si era día del amor y la amistad o día de san patricio o de quien sea, él amaba a Rukia cualquier día…la buscaría y le diría lo que sentía, si eso haría…en ese instante, fue directo a la soul society.

_(En la mansión Kuchiki)_

Rukia acababa de trapear el suelo y Sebastián ya había preparado la cena, ella se sonrojo quería ir al mundo humano con Ichigo pero le dieron indicaciones de esperar hasta mañana…

-disculpe Rukia-sama…la cena esta lista.-dijo Sebastián, Rukia suspiro, y empezó a guardar rápidamente los manteles para ir a cenar tenía mucha hambre.

Ichigo llego a la mansión Kuchiki, sonrió al sentir el reatsu de Rukia, se adentró y la miro por el ventanal de la cocina a un mayordomo bien vestido y elegante.

"_Byakuya contrata gente igual de estirada que el"_ pensó Ichigo.

Sebastián salió de la cocina y vio que Rukia recogía un recorte de chappy en la escalera.

-permítame ayudarle madame…-dijo Sebastián que llego al pie de la escalera y Rukia sonrió.

-no hay problema…ya lo teeeeeeengo.-la morena resbalo al bajar, pero recordemos Sebastián es perfecto así que la cacho inmedíatamente dejando sus rostros muy cerca causando un sonrojo en Rukia.

-enana…

Ichigo miro la escena desde la ventana cuando intentó ingresar una Rukia en brazos de un estirado hombre.

-fui…un idiota…como pensar que una shinigami podría amar a un simple humano…-el salto de ahí y salió de ahí con su shumpo y el corazón roto.

Mientras un ado madrino miraba eso y suspiraba.

-Ichigo eres un tarado…-dijo el bigote verde negando con la cabeza- tendré que solucionar esto.

_(10 minutos después)_

-una carta de Ichigo?-dijo la morena.

-te veo mañana en la torre norte de las noches….a las 12:00.-dijo el bigote verde leyendo la nota.

-debo apresurarme…prepararme y…que me voy a poner?-Rukia sonreía.

Concurso.

-ahora el evento final de nuestro concurso, Orihime con 13 puntos; Byakuya con 39 y Toshiro con 40…es hora de que PARRANDEN!

-MAÑANA EN LAS NOCHES VAN A MOSTRAR SU TALENTO MONTANDO ESPECTÁCULOS, ELIJAN A SU ESTRELLA EL DÍA DE HOY PARA CELEBRAR EL DÍA DE MAÑANA! EL GANADOR SE LLEVARA…UNA SORPRESA!

**Toshiro salió y su teniente lo siguió:**

-que haremos mañana taicho?

-rapearemos…

-O.O

**Byakuya salió de ahí y entro a la cena que Sebastián preparo, miro a Rukia.**

-Rukia tienes el honor de honrar a la familia Kuchiki…

-enserio ni-sama-dijo ella con brillos en los ojos.

-mañana tu serás la estrella de un espectáculo, creado, dirigido y producido por mi…

-enserio que quieres que haga?-dijo ella muy interesada.

El bigote verde sonrió, todo era perfecto.

**Orihime salio pensativa, ¿Qué haría para el show?, se le ocurrió una idea y para eso necesitaría ayuda; marco su celular.**

**-**TATZUKI-CHAN? NECESITO TU AYUDA.

EL MERO DÍA DEL BAILE.

YORUICHI LUCIA UN VESTIDO ROJO, realmente despampanante, atado por atrás con un elegante moño y una abertura que dejaba ver su pierna derecha y tenía el pelo suelto y rizado para la ocasión con un prendedor con forma de mariposa rojo. Urahara llevaba un smoking y no tenía gorro, un traje impecable y negro.

-bienvenidos a la ruleta Suiza…hoy tendremos el reto final…recuerden que pasara con el perdedor…-dijo Yoruichi con un micrófono y sonrisa gatuna.

-primero la gran entrada a las noches.

De repente las enormes puertas del lugar dejaron ver una cueva con estalactitas y rosas rojas y azucenas creciendo alrededor; Ulquirroa, Grimjowm, hisagui, yumichica, Kira, stark, Uryu y Chad; todos estaban sobre chalupas de madera y tenían puestos smokings perfectos con una roza rojo en el bolsillo; harribel, soi fong, nemu, izane y soyaki; estaban con vestidos preciosos, como los hombres sobre chalupas y sosteniendo un remo, ellos los conducirían al baile.

Ichigo de mala gana iba con Tatzuki para apoyar a los chicos en sus actuaciones subieron a la misma chalupa que unohana.

Todos ya siendo guiados por los presentados anteriormente, entraban a la cueva mágica para llegar a un lago enorme dentro del palacio con un techo cubierto con flores lilas y azuladas dando un toque místico, la entrada de la luna detrás de una plataforma con grandes ventanales le daban luz junto a las partículas de luz amarillas que flotaban por el lugar, todos aplaudieron al ver a Yoruichi subir con Urahara y con Petronilo igual de traje, a la plataforma.

-bien…ahora la actuación de…TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA!

Estallido de aplauso de las fans girls que estaban en un piso flotante de madera y gritaban el nombre del capitán que como un cantante de rock subió al escenario llegando en hyonmaru. Todas perdieron el aliento tenía una camisa negra y corbata zafada blanca con pantalones de mezclilla y cadenas colgando de este, tenía el cabello ligeramente para atrás.

Matsumoto tenía un vestido rojo provocativo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y tenía un micrófono rosa con lentejuelas, varios tipos del escuadron 10 estaban detrás de Toshiro listos para empezar…

_-Hate_] _5 años mas tarde.._.

Las luces se apagaron y una ilumino al rapero del escuadron 10..

_-Le quite las telarañas al micro y lo saque del cofre,__  
__y me jure que siempre llamaría las cosas por su nombre,__  
__que haces de cuerpo o de vientre o te estas cagando,__  
__eructo, regoldo, orines, meado y punto._

Matsumoto empezó su parte de la canción ante el atónico público_:_

_-Llevamos doble vida__  
__siempre mas persona que artista, perdona que te diga,__  
__si no queréis sacar dinero en el rap no saquéis disco,__  
__cuelga tu promo en internet y listo so tonto.__  
__Ni una descarga, del mismo del que tanto fardas,__  
__y suena psicofonía en una cinta mil veces grabada,__  
__llámame para colaborar Mc novato__  
__y lo mejor de tu CD será mi párrafo.__  
_

Todos los shinigamis en el escenario saltaron al agua y dragones de hielo los alzaron mientras ellos bailaban sobre ellos break dance.

Rukia miro la actuación de Toshiro detrás del escenario, era muy buena, acaso la mejoraría?.

Ichigo miro la nota que tenía en su mano un chappy que decía:

**Disfruta el show, fresa! Nos vemos en la torre norte. A 12:00.**

**Rukia.**

Suspiro ya casi acababa el show de Toshiro mientras él y Rangiku se emocionaban en la última parte:

_-"Mago Beodo" os da lo que os corresponde,__  
__"Hate" hasta los huevos inconforme,__  
__"Yuen Shiao " letras sinceras siempre porque,__  
__"Sho Hai" llama las cosas por su nombre.___

_"Gran Mago" os da lo que os corresponde,__  
__"Hate" hasta los huevos inconforme,__  
__"Yuen Shiao " letras sinceras siempre porque,__  
__"Sho Hai" llama las cosas por su nombre._

La canción acabo y las luces se encendieron, no esperaban menos de Toshiro…

Gin gritaba de emoción con hilos de sangre:

-AHH, RANGIKU TE AMO!

Los conductores de "la ruleta suiza" entraron sonriente al escenario despidiendo a Toshiro y a su escuadrón.

-ahora…Orihime nos preparó algo…-dijo dudoso el mostacho morado.

-SIP, veámoslo!-dijo Urahara.

De repente entre el público de las chalupas ráfagas de viento pasaron causando conmoción…

-LISTOS!.

Tatzuki apareció con un ritmo electrónico en el escenario con shorts morados y brillosos con Orihime, la canción de vocaloid "MY CHEMICAL EMOTION" sonó por la estancia, y Orihime y Tatzuki con voces modificadas bailaban mientras chicas de la clase de Orihime hacían una coreografía simple pero sexy, luego ondas de luz pasaron por la estancia y el agua mientras la luces encendían y apagaban dando efecto de las discotecas, todos ahí empezaron a bailar, la canción no era especial pero realmente invitaba a la fiesta.

Rukia miro detrás del telón y todos bailaban, era genial.

La coreografía acabo y la chicas bajaron, mientras los conductores del programa sonreían:

-ahora por ultimo pero no menos importante, Byakuya Kuchiki ha creado un espectáculo con la pequeña Rukia!-dijo Urahara sonriendo.

El peli naranjo y Renji que se encontraba en el publico abrieron los ojos, Ichigo por que el amor de su vida iba a estar en el escenario y le daba curiosidad saber que haría, Renji se sintió herido porque su taicho no lo incluyo, y sentía curiosidad del que haría Rukia.

De repente todo se apagó y una luz cegadora del techo bajo la sombra de un ángel y se oía la tonada de violines seguida por guitarras eléctricas.

- _(Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, paper flowers) __[X2]_

La morena descendió sobre el agua y con su sode no shirayuki conjelo todo el suelo mientras cantaba:_  
_  
_I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story_

En la siguiente estrofa Rukia miro al techo y las pétalos caían del techo, ella en medio de todas las chalupas levanto la Mirada, tenía el cabello lacio perfectamente con una roza del color de sus ojos el cabello, sosteniéndole unos mechones de lado derecho, unas bellas alas de ángel plateadas y enormes, sus labios rojos carmin y mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas en su blanca y plateada piel, con un vestido negro rasgado dejando ver sus piernas en casi su totalidad y el nacimiento de sus pechos con un bello collar que era una cadena pegada al cuello plateada sosteniendo una piedrita roja; parecía un ángel caído. __

_-In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)_

Del hielo y de las flores emergieron otras jovenes con vestidos lila del suelo con Flores azuladas en el cabellos y giraban por el hielo como bailarinas de balet, __

Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos - your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape  


Rukia se paró del suelo y siguió los elegantes pasos, mientras giraba las alas se deshacían y flotaban entre la multitud impresionada y embobada.

En el siguiente coro la morena se tiro al suelo y golpeo con las manos el suelo, las chicas parecían enloquecidas empezaron a lanzar y destrozar las coronas de flores en su cabello.

_-In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)_

__la pequeña shinigami alzo las manos mientras se levantaban partículas de hielo que iban cubriendo el vestido de blanco y elevándola, mientras ella giraba las chicas tomaron listones blanco que caían del techo y se elevaban haciendo maniobras.

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light_

La canción tomo un tono misterioso Para luego todas se acercaran a una bola de luz y desaparecieran en ella. La bola de luz bajo cegando al público y reflejándose en hielo, unos 3 metros antes de tocar el suelo.

_-In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)_

_(Paper flowers)_

__Cuando la canción siguió el coro la bola exploto cegándolos y formando bolas de luz y hielo que flotaban por el lugar, todas las chicas incluyendo a Rukia vestidas de blanco con pétalos que caían del techo estaban sobre están paradas perfectamente y Rukia en una bola de luz en el centro.

…_  
_Todos aplaudieron, Byakuya frunció el ceño, el show fue un éxito, pero no le gustaba la idea de que Ichigo y Rukia se encontraran en la torre norte.

-Sebastián…es una orden, que Rukia y Ichigo no se vean en la torre norte.

-YES MI LORD

La morena ya estaba en camerinos, cambiándose, a unos jeans y una camisa delgada de tirantes blanca, frunció el ceño, tendría que ir a la mansión por algo decente que ponerse, en ese momento eran las 10:28, si tenía tiempo de ir y venir del palacio Kuchiki, mientras todos parrandeaban en la fiesta.

Se fue con su shumpo llego a las 11:00 había tráfico en el senkaimon… al llegar ahí busco su ropa y miro su armario con una gotita de sudor, estaba lleno de trajes de shinigami.

-olvide que los kimonos de fiesta los manda hacer ni sama un día antes…

En ese momento un mayordomo de cabellos negro estaba en el patio poniendo migajas de "croquetas para hollow".

-vengan, pequeños… *w*… quienes son buenos chicos?

Varios hollows pequeños, grandes, medíanos de varios colores y sabores.

La morena noto ese reatsu y suspiro sería una larga noche…

La morena llego al patio y saco a sode no shirayuki…la carnicería empieza…

…

En el baile orihime quiso invitar a ichigo pero los mostachos de colores la buscaban para matarla y rellenarla de dulces…asi que escapaba por todo el palacio.

Ichigo estaba aburrido, varios mostachos le ofrecieron ponche, buscaba a la enana pero no sentía su reatsu…Chad y ishida conversaban con unas fan girls, cuando en eso una nube de humo exploto y ihida desaparecio todo el mundo se estaba divirtiendo.

…

-TSUKISHIRO!

VARIOS PILARES DE hielo atraparon a los hollows, la morena estaba agotada y manchada de sangre, asi, jamas llegaría a ver a ichigo y el pensaría que ella lo habia dejado plantado, ella se entristecio ante ese pensamiento, pero tenia que proteger su hogar y cumplir su responsabilidad, ya todos los hollows estaban muertos. Pero ella estaba deshecha.

En eso una nube de humo apareció en el patio haciendo que ella retrocediera.

-no pensabas ir asi al baile, o si?-era la voz del mostacho verde.

-ado madrino!

-si muñeca soy yo!-de repente apareció el mostacho verde con ishida y un juego de coser.

El mostacho con su traje imitación de sakura card captor masculino y una varita edición limitada.

-ahora si queremos llegar a tiempo!...abra la vaca!-en lo que dijo eso una nube de humo apareció con un deportivo rojo (el que se gano Toshiro en el concurso).

-eso no es de Hitsugaya taicho?-pregunto rukia.

-los shinigamis son mis enemigos…se lo robe-dijo ishida.

En eso ishida a velocidad Quincy creo un fabuloso vestido a la morena con tela de quien sabe dónde…bueno es un fic a la mierda el sentido común.

…

Sebastián patinaba por el hielo de la pista de baile llevando copas y bebidas a todos.

-es impresionante!-dijo nanao viendo esa eficacia.

-si como mayordomo de los Kuchiki no pudiera hacer eso? Que sería de nosotros?-dijo el mayordomo con una sonrisa encantadora.

-en serio eres un mayordomo?-dijo una chica del mostacho, mientras todas emocionadas sacaron cámaras para grabar lo siguiente.

-si, tan solo soy un simple mayordomo.

Todas cayeron desangradas.

…

Ichigo miro su reloj eran las 11:57 apresuro el paso pues no tenía idea donde era la torre norte.

La morena corría con shumpo mientras el mostacho verde sacaba la arena del auto que dejo de funcionar por tanta arena de hueco mundo, se metía por todos lados.

En eso Sebastián esperaba en las escaleras de la torre norte, para evitar que alguien subiera, pero por que el arrancar que puso los carteles no sabe leer puso que ahí era el baño, y el cartel de la torre norte estaba en la salida de las noches, ichigo llego a la salida y leyó "torre norte".

-debe ser aquí…

Rukia entro a la torre norte y vio a Sebastián leyendo un libro de cocina, ya eran las 12:34, y no estaba Ichigo, ella suspiro.

-imbécil de seguro leyó los carteles…-dijo ella.

Suspiro ya habían pasado oficialmente 2 días del día de san Valentín, y no pudo celebrarlo…bajo las escaleras y fue a la salida donde vio a Ichigo sentado en un banco, realmente e lucieron con la decoración, parecía un Edén, incluso pusieron una catarata artificial…

-Rukia!-él se levantó al verla, se veía muy hermosa tenía un vestido rojo de seda irregular en diagonal dejando ver su pierna izquierda unos centímetros sobre la rodilla, básicamente, casi parecía una toga griega que se plegaba bien así cuerpo, su cabello sostenido solo por un broche que era un pétalo rojo de flor y unas zapatillas de listón rojo, ella lo miro tenía una camisa blanca abierta dejando ver algo de su pecho, estaba remangada, tenía unos jeans negros, realmente le daba un aspecto rebelde y sexy.

-Ichigo…

Él se acercó y paso el mechón rebelde de Rukia detrás de su oreja.

-te ves…hermosa…

-tu también te ves bien fresa…

-el show fue genial…-dijo el sonrojado, jamás pensó en decirle hermosa a rukia, que si era muy hermosa, pero no quería subirle el ego.

-lo lamento…-dijo ella bajando la cabeza.

El levanto la ceja y se agacho un poco para estar a su altura y hacerla mirarlo a los ojos.

-por qué?

-quería, decirte lo que siento como lo hacen los humanos, en ese día de un tal Valentín…pero ya pasaron 2 días y no te he dicho nada, no sé si tenga significado para ti todavía…

-enana…ese día no importa…yo…-él se sonrojo y acerco su rostro al de ella.-te amo cada día sin importar nada y cada día me vuelvo a enamorar de ti más…-dicho esto la beso.

-te amo Ichigo!-dijo ella abrasándolo.

La cargo y sonriendo se volvieron a besar. La morena lo abrazo con fuerza, en eso Ichigo se separó y le dio una cajita azul con un listón plateado.

-qué es?-dijo Rukia deshaciendo el listón

-POR FAVOR VOLTEEN QUEREMOS VER EL REGALO!- ellos voltearon y encontraron al elenco de bleach y incluso elencos de otras series, también los mostachos de color y las organizaciones ICHIRUKI enteras con cámaras de video y fotográficas.

-ahora solo por eso no les diré que era el regalo!-dijo Rukia.

-no yo no lo vi solo lo envolví!-dijo una ninja.

Ichigo sonrió eh ignorando a los demás beso a la enana.

-cara de todos los mostachos de color.

-KYA! ICHIRUKI, ICHIRUKI!-DIJERON TODOS AL UNÍSONO.

fin

:D

…

ICHIGO: pero que!?, y ustedes que hacen?

BIGOTE AZUL: soy su fan, se ven geniales sigan besándose esta foto es para mi álbum!

BIGOTE VERDE: mi pequeña, ha crecido tan rápido!-dijo limpiándose una lagrima con un pañuelo.

RUKIA: largo!

AHORA SI…FIN

**GRACIAS POR EL APOYO EL FIC SI SE DEBIA SUBIR DESPUES DE DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN PARA DAR A DEMOSTRAR QUE NO IMPORTA CUANDO UNO DEBE DAR AMOR A LOS QUE AMA.**


End file.
